


Ad Pacem

by midnightninja14



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightninja14/pseuds/midnightninja14
Summary: In that moment, Noctis didn’t think the warm feelings in his chest were from the heat of the sun at all. He wished, foolishly, that this day would never end. That all of them could laugh freely like this and relax always, with no responsibilities to weigh them down.





	Ad Pacem

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually started as the Day 6 Prompt for IgNoct Week: Stars & Sea, but I went a little overboard with it lmao oops! There's also a bit of the Day 7 Prompt: Scars.

Noctis usually hated being inside the Citadel.

Despite the grand size, the towering arches and the painting adorned ceilings that were too high to touch, the seemingly endless amount of rooms, the hidden nooks, crannies, and secret passages that only those who explored carefully would know of, Noctis felt like the Citadel was suffocating. Being within the walls of it only served to surround Noctis with thoughts of the future, anxiety building in his chest until he found it hard to breathe, until he wanted to scream in frustration. The Citadel was a place in which Noctis had often walked along the halls alone, his loneliness weighing down his heart and his disappointment at yet again not seeing his father masked by a carefully blank expression. It was home, yes, but it served not only as a reminder of what Noct’s future would hold, but also as a foreboding indicator of his father’s impending demise.

For Lucian Kings never lived long lives thanks to the Ring of the Lucii and the other powers “blessed” to them by the Astrals; not to mention the Wall his father kept powered through his own magic and life essence only accelerated the aging process, and the evidence of it was clearer every time Noctis caught even a glimpse of Regis.

He usually hated being in the Citadel, but the one saving grace was that being there usually meant he got to see his dad. The dinners they would have together had decreased over the years, but Regis _tried_ , and Noctis knew that. He could never fault his father for being a good king before trying to be there for Noctis as a dad.

Today, as he strolled down the ornate halls of the Citadel towards the dining room, for whatever reason, Noctis didn’t hate being there. He took the time to admire the breath-taking beauty of his home; he’d seen it so many times before but sometimes it would still surprise him. He would notice the paintings and artwork decorating the walls that he had forgotten about, see details he hadn’t before, and take a moment to think about how this place was where he had lived for most of his life. The Citadel was his home first and foremost, the place he had grown up in, and the place where he could see his father the most often.

Imagine his surprise when over dinner that day, Regis mentioned a _vacation_ of all things. Noctis had turned twenty recently, and Regis felt as though it was important that they celebrate it properly. He wanted to go on a trip with Noctis, along with some of Noct’s friends, and he insisted that the Lucian Council and Cor could take care of things while he was gone.  

“Can you believe it, Iggy? A trip! And one _outside_ the Wall!” Noctis couldn’t stop smiling as he told his boyfriend the news later in the evening while they lounged together inside Noct’s apartment. They were snuggled together on the couch, a movie quietly playing on the TV, a blanket covering their laps and the bright city lights visible from the windows.

Ignis smiled, pressing an affectionate kiss to Noct’s temple as he hugged the prince closer. “Indeed. I look forward to seeing more of the world with you, and I’m glad you’ll get to spend more time with His Majesty. I’m sure it will be a very enjoyable trip, Noctis.”

Noctis had only ever dreamed of going on a trip for fun, one with his _dad_ \--it was something he had wished for since he was a child. So it was still a bit hard to believe, even as he arrived at the Citadel a few days later on the date they were set to depart, the Regalia and the Star of Lucis parked in front of the steps.

“Good morning, my son,” Regis greeted him with a grin, clapping him on the shoulder with a hand. Clarus stood at Regis’s side as usual, nodding to the prince in greeting, a rare smile on his normally stoic face. Regis glanced behind him to where Cor stood at the top of the steps leading into the Citadel, the Marshal bowing respectfully to the both of them before he disappeared inside. Regis looked back to his son, gesturing towards the cars. “While I know the Star of Lucis is technically your car and the Regalia is mine, I thought you might like to use the Regalia for the trip while Clarus and I ride in the Star.”

Noctis’s eyes widened. “Really? You’d let us use the Regalia?”

“Of course, Noct. Not only is the Regalia very safe, especially with Ignis driving…” Noctis gracefully didn’t comment on how Regis failed to mention the other potential drivers, but something must have shown on his face because Regis was smirking a bit. “...I know how much you love that car. So if you wish to use it, it’s all yours.”

 _I only love it so much because it’s a place where we could be together_ , Noctis thought,  _I love it because it reminds me of you_.

“...Yeah, Dad. It’d be really cool to be in the Regalia again.”

And thus, their trip started, Regis and Clarus leading the way while the Regalia trailed behind the Star, Ignis driving most of the way and occasionally switching out with Noctis. Soon, they made it to their destination--Galdin Quay. He and Regis were both incognito, and it didn’t seem that anyone else at the resort recognized them, thank the Six. They managed to book two suites at the resort, leaving all their belongings in the room and changing into more beach-appropriate attire before they decided to explore.

Noctis couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun. He had never gone on a road trip before, and to actually be on one with his closest friends _and_  his dad? (And Clarus, who was basically an uncle to Noctis). It was like a dream come true.

Galdin Quay was very pretty, unlike anything he had ever seen behind the Wall of Insomnia. The sand beneath his feet was warm when he sunk his toes into it, and the water was cool-to-touch, sparkling in the light of the sun. For all the eye could see, it was just water touching the horizon, and Noctis breathed in the salty air with a smile on his face.

He and his friends had decided to spend some time on the beach while his father and Clarus relaxed and sampled the food at the resort. Spending time with his friends so carefreely, grinning and messing around like people their age did, he felt more like a normal person than he had in ages as compared to feeling the weight of being the Crown Prince. Noctis wondered when the last time was that he had laughed so hard.

"Noct!" Prompto spluttered as Noct splashed him with water, his normally spikey hair immediately falling flat and into his eyes. Gladio was laughing, taking a picture on his phone to no doubt send to Iris later (who unfortunately had classes she had to attend and therefore couldn't come with them). Ignis stood on the sand and watched them all with a smile, the tide pooling around his ankles each time it met the shore.

"Now you kinda look like a drenched chocobo, Prom." Noctis grinned, backing up slowly as Prompto glared at him. He glanced around, noting that no one was around them in their private area of the beach, and he warped away when Prompto starting advancing on him.

"I do _not_  look like a chocobo-- _Noct_!"

Noctis only chuckled, his warp landing him on shore, close enough that he could whisk away the dagger he had summoned and wrap his arms around Ignis, a smile still on his lips. Ignis steadied him with hands on his shoulders, his breath tickling Noct’s ear as he chuckled. “Having fun, Your Highness?”

“...A little bit,” Noctis said, still breathing a little heavily from all his laughing. His next words were quiet, only for Ignis’s ears. “Let’s sneak away later tonight, okay?”

“Noct, are you certain--”

“Come _on_ , Specs! Live a little!” Noctis pulled back, meeting Ignis’s eyes hopefully, speaking softly. “I want to spend some time alone with you. This is our first trip together…”

Ignis let out a quiet exhale, shaking his head, a fond expression on his face. “As always, I am a slave to your whims.”

“Admit it, you want some time alone with me too. We could go stargazing together; it’s been awhile since we’ve done it...”

“That… does indeed sound lovely, Noct. I can’t wait.”

Noctis grinned, unbelievably tempted to kiss Ignis right then and there, but they hadn’t told anyone about their relationship yet and he didn’t want this to be the way everyone found out. He moved to stand properly beside Ignis, watching with a huff of amusement as Gladio and Prompto played in the waves, and when Noct looked towards the resort he could see his dad and Clarus leaning over the railing, smiling down at them. In that moment, Noctis didn’t think the warm feelings in his chest were from the heat of the sun at all. He wished, foolishly, that this day would never end. That all of them could laugh freely like this and relax always, with no responsibilities to weigh them down.

Later in the day, Noctis and Regis got to spend some time together. Noctis had found a hidden fishing spot, and was eager to see what he could catch there, so Regis decided to tag along and take the chance to learn how to fish.

“It’s time for you to teach me something, my son,” Regis had said with a chuckle, ruffling Noct’s hair as he had often done when Noctis was a boy.

In Noct’s eyes, Regis had always seemed… almost perfect. He appeared so skilled at everything, and never seemed to let anything bother him. The one time where Noctis had seen his dad truly panicked was when Noctis had been injured by the Marilith. Noct could still hear Regis’s desperate calls of his name, and remembered the startling worry in his teary hazel eyes. But other than in the moment, Regis was the epitome of what a king should be, everything Noctis _wished_  he was. Charming, fair, kind, intelligent.

Which is why it was so funny that Regis seemed so horrendously _bad_  at fishing. No matter how many times he tried to catch a fish, it either got away or the line would break, despite Noct’s help and advice. There was even one moment where the rod was pulled from a shocked Regis’s hands by a bigger fish and Noctis had to dive into the water to get it. After resurfacing and seeing the sheepish expression on his dad’s face, Noctis had broken into loud laughter, the kind of belly-laughs that made his stomach ache. And Regis had slowly joined in, helping Noctis out of the water and laughing all the while.

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing no one is depending on me to catch dinner tonight. As a matter of fact, I’d say I’m… _reel-ieved_.”

Noctis blinked once, twice, three times. He stared at Regis who had schooled his expression into a blank one of false innocence, and Noctis finally let out a groan. “ _Dad_. You did _not_.”

“What? Was that joke not… _trout_  of this world?”

“Oh my gods.”

“Should I perhaps… _scale_  my jokes back?”

Noctis was shaking his head, his shoulders trembling with suppressed laughter. “You might be worse than Ignis.”

“Come now, my son, you can’t possibly tell me you aren’t… _hooked_ onto my jokes?”

“I’m… not even surprised. I should have seen this coming.”

“Hi, Not Even Surprised. I’m Dad.” Regis started laughing at the shocked, near scandalized look on Noct’s face, and it only took a few seconds before Noctis joined in.

“I can’t believe,” Noctis managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter, “That even _you_ know that joke.”

“Of course I do. I _am_  a dad, after all. It’s written in the dad handbook.” That comment only had Noctis laughing harder, Regis laughing along with him as he wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders and hugged him closer.

Noctis felt as though he was on top of the world, his mood still incredibly high as he and Regis returned to the resort. They were still all smiles, feeling more like father and son than they had in ages, as compared to being the King of Lucis and the Crown Prince of Lucis. As they neared the rooms they had rented, Regis turned back to smile softly at his son, “Well, my son, I won’t take up any more of your time. I’m sure you have other important things to attend to.”

“What?” Noctis frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together. “What do you mean?”

“You shouldn’t keep Ignis waiting. It’s ill-advised to keep a lover waiting for very long if you can help it, after all.” The air rushed into his lungs, his blue eyes wide at the sudden revelation: Regis _knew_. The king knew that his son, his heir, the _prince_ , was seeing his advisor.

...And he didn’t look mad or disappointed. Regis seemed happy, his eyes warm and his smile genuine as he raised a hand and squeezed Noct’s shoulder supportively. Noctis felt the tension leak from his limbs, the breath he was holding finally released, and he slowly nodded to his dad. “...Right. Right, I’ll just… go, then.”

“You do that.” Regis looked amused, squeezing Noct’s shoulder again before turning away, about to head into his room when Noctis stopped him.

“Hey, Dad?”

Regis looked back at him questioningly. “Yes, Noct?”

“...Thanks. I… I love you, Dad.”

The King of Lucis looked so incredibly fond in that moment--his _dad_  looked at him so warmly that it made Noctis’s chest ache. “There’s nothing to thank me for. I love you too, my son. You’ve always made me proud, never forget that. ...Goodnight, Noctis.”

With that, Regis disappeared into the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Noctis alone to wipe at the tears that slipped from his eyes.

In the other room, Ignis woke up from an impromptu nap with a startled gasp, his green eyes wide.

* * *

“It’s been awhile since we’ve done this,” Noctis said with a soft sigh as he relaxed, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the stars twinkling overhead.

Beside him, Ignis shifted where he sat in the sand, his gaze trained intently on the stars as if it was the first time he was seeing them. “Yes… it’s been quite some time since I’ve seen the stars like this.”

Something about Ignis’s phrasing tugged at Noct’s mind, as though there was something he was forgetting, but he shook the thought away, just as he ignored the feeling that Ignis had been acting rather strangely that night. Ignis was probably just stressing about something again, worrying about the duties temporarily left behind in the Citadel, which would explain why his boyfriend had been twitchy and oddly quiet. That had to be it; what else could it be?

Noctis focused again on the stars above him, losing himself in the beauty of the bright stars shining like gems, infinitely more stars visible on this quiet beach than compared to the Crown City. The expanse of the sea in front of them looked almost eerie, enchanting with the light of the moon reflecting off the surface of the water. Small waves rolled onto the shore, the sound of lapping water only melding with the stillness of the night, with the soft chatter of people still awake and exploring the resort, and created an altogether serene ambience that had Noctis leaning into Ignis’s side.

“Peaceful here, isn’t it? S’different than home,” Noctis murmured, his hand finding Ignis’s easily,  entwining their fingers together.

Ignis tensed for a moment, before relaxing on a long exhale. “Quite different, indeed, compared to the Crown City. Home…”

The way Ignis said the last word, softly and tinged with melancholy, as though it was something to be missed--Noctis didn’t like it. He didn’t like the strange sadness he could hear in Ignis’s voice, nor did he like the vague feeling of emptiness growing in his chest.

He sought to change the subject, sitting up straight and staring out into the deep blue ocean. “...Did you know Dad knows about us?”

“What?” Ignis looked to Noctis, clearly startled. The normalcy of the reaction soothed the anxiety that had been creeping up within Noct, and he chuckled at his advisor’s wide-eyed stare.

“Yeah, he brought it up when we came back from our fishing trip. Super normal about it, too.” Noctis glanced up at the stars again, squeezing Ignis’s hand, a soft smile on his face. “...He wasn’t mad or anything. He actually seemed… happy. I think he knows how happy you make me, and it makes him… well, happy.”

“Oh, Noct…” Ignis squeezed Noct’s hand back, but his voice sounded thick with emotion, his eyes trained on the look on Noct’s face. “That’s… Well, I’m glad His Majesty seemed to approve.”

“Yep.” Noct looked back to Ignis with a grin, struck by the urge to ruffle his boyfriend a bit. Kicking off the sandals he was wearing, he rose to his feet and tugged Ignis up as well, letting their hands fall apart and adjusting his simple black t-shirt and black swim trunks, looking back to Ignis who wore something similar at Noct’s earlier urging. “C’mon Iggy, let’s go in the water. We’ve never gone swimming at night. People do it in movies all the time, too.”

“What--? Noct, wait!” But Ignis’s protests fell on deaf ears, and Noctis slowly made his way into the clear water, shivering a bit at the coldness.

“Ignis, come on!” Noct waved his boyfriend over, knowing Ignis wouldn’t leave him all alone for long. “Help me stay warm in the water.”

Ignis looked like he still wanted to object to the idea, but he soon relented with an exasperated sigh, trailing after the prince into the ocean. “Honestly... you might catch cold swimming in such chilly water so late.”

“You worry too much, Ignis.”

“My royal duty, per His Majesty.”

“Your hobby.” Noctis smirked then, and Ignis noticed the mischievous look in his Prince’s eyes too late as Noct splashed Ignis with water. Ignis spluttered, flinching back a bit from the cold, and frowning as his gelled up hair fell down in his eyes. He could hear Noct trying to muffle his laughter, and when Ignis pushed his hair to the side so he could properly see, Noctis seemingly couldn’t hold back his chuckles anymore. Ignis mock-glared at the prince, pushing his wet hair back and taking off his glasses, cleaning them with a dry part of his shirt before putting them on. Noctis had the decency to look sheepish, trying to innocently back away from Ignis slowly.

“Are you satisfied now, Noct? Do you enjoy seeing me resemble a drowned rat?”

“If it helps, you look hot. But you usually do, anyway,” Noctis said with a playful shrug, his eyes widening when Ignis took a step forward. Noct turned away quickly, intending to escape with a warp no doubt, but Ignis had already anticipated Noctis’s actions and he jumped forward to wrap his arms around the prince, trapping Noct against him with Noct’s back against his chest.

“Ah, ah. Did you really think I wouldn’t anticipate you attempting to warp away? Not to mention that you already used the same trick earlier with poor Prompto.”

“Was worth a shot!” Noct was squirming, the grin clear in his voice and Ignis found himself smirking in return as an idea came to him, his fingers trailing down to brush against the sides of Noctis’s stomach. The motion caused a full-body shiver in Noct, who tensed for a moment afterward before redoubling his efforts to escape. “W-wait, Specs, don’t--!”

Ignis paid him no mind, tickling his lover as revenge for his earlier antics and delighting in hearing Noctis laughed so loudly, unrestrained, a rare sound from the normally quiet prince.

Noctis was wiggling even more in his arms now, his laughter making his whole body tremble. His hands were desperately alternating between trying to shield his stomach from Ignis's fingers and trying to push Ignis's arms away. The water continued to flow around them soothingly, the surface shimmering in the glow of the stars, and Ignis noticed how the light of the moon illuminated Noct's hair and made it appear to glint an almost ethereal blue.

"I-Ignis! St... stop, please--hahaha!" Noctis gasped out between peals of laughter, struggling for air between his uncontrollable laughs.

"But I had to pay you back somehow for how you splashed me with water, Noct. As a matter of fact, considering what you have done to my hair, perhaps I should return the favor, no?" Ignis was grinning, and he cupped water in one of his hands to dump over Noct's head, repeating the action until the spikes fell from Noct's hair.

"D-dammit, Iggy!" There was no heat to Noct's words, and his laughter was still a sweet sound to Ignis's ears, but soon the advisor stopped to allow his lover to properly breathe.

Noctis turned around, his cheeks painted red from laughing so hard, his damp hair unstyled and making him seem younger, a wide smile still on his face and his blue eyes bright in the light of the moon. The stars overhead reflected in his eyes, and Ignis was struck by how beautiful Noctis looked in that moment, with constellations glimmering in the night sky of his irises. Noct was staring up at him, his expression soft, expectant, while Ignis studied his face as though trying to commit it to memory.

Ignis’s hands moved to gently cup Noct’s face, his thumbs brushing along Noctis’s cheekbones, while Noctis wrapped his arms loosely around Ignis’s neck, his fingers teasing into the hair at his nape. Ignis leaned down, pressing his lips against Noct’s in a sweet kiss, the heat between them slowly warming their bodies until even the ocean water felt hotter. Ignis shifted so that his arms were wrapped around Noctis’s waist, pulling him closer as they kissed beneath the moonlight, the ocean moving around them with little care to the couple. When they broke apart for air, panting for breath, they let their foreheads touch and chuckled breathlessly together, enjoying the moment of being together, of being at peace.

A cool sea breeze brushed against their wet skin like a phantom lover’s touch, leaving goosebumps in its wake and making them both shiver, huddling closer for warmth. Noct moved his arms to wrap them around Ignis’s waist, snuggling his head into Ignis’s chest.

“...S’cold,” Noctis mumbled, his words muffled but Ignis understood him all the same. One of his hands moved up gently rest against Noct’s head, affectionately running his fingers through the dark locks while he hugged one of his arms around Noct’s shoulders.

“Indeed. Come now, Noct, it’s best we leave the water,” Ignis urged Noctis to move, still keeping his arm around Noct’s shoulders as the prince straightened up properly to walk back to the shore with Ignis. The advisor was glad he had had the foresight to bring towels with him, and soon the both of them were standing and staring at the stars, towels wrapped around them for warmth.

“Gods… I wish we could all just stay here forever,” Noctis murmured quietly, forlornly, his blue eyes somber as they dropped from the starry night sky to the endless dark ocean before them.  

“...As do I.” Ignis’s next words were spoken so quietly, Noctis almost missed them. “...I’m so sorry about this.”

“Iggy?” Noctis looked to Ignis quizzically, but besides the odd shine to Ignis’s green eyes, his expression was very serious. He stared into Noct’s eyes intently, as though searching for something.

“...Noct. Have we been here before?”

“Here? The Quay?” Noctis arched a brow, frowning at the random question. “...Ignis, what is this about? Of course we haven’t been here before.”

“...Is that so?” Ignis let out a sigh, and Noct caught a glimpse of how his green eyes had gone steely with resolve before they looked out into the horizon. “...Odd. It feels so familiar to me. Perhaps because I heard about this place in a story.”

“...A story?”

“Yes. I know someone who visited this place with some friends, and I suppose I felt as though I had been here as well, through his tale. While he was visiting here, he met a journalist with a unique accent, who strangely enough was also a jeweler and would request that the group retrieve gems for him.”

“Huh.... That’s… really weird,” Noct murmured, his gaze trained on the ground, something sparking at the back of his mind and making him furrow his eyebrows. _Dino_. How did Noctis know that name?

“He was a bit of an odd fellow, but he had no bad intentions. There was also a time when this acquaintance ran into a hungry cat, and decided to kindly assist the feline by catching a fish for it to eat. Imagine his surprise when the cat refuses, only wanting cooked fish. A picky eater, quite like a certain prince I know.”

The sound of waves growing louder had Noctis looking up again, watching as the once calm sea suddenly raged, large waves crashing down with a force that rang in Noct’s ears. The image of a small, grey-white cat, came to his mind, and while Noctis loved animals, something about it filled Noctis with a sense of dread.

“There was a cook as well, a kind woman who sought to create a special pastry to commemorate a wedding. The pastry was one that my acquaintance had quite enjoyed as a child, one he had been trying to taste again as he grew older. I believe there was one specific ingredient that Coctura needed… a fruit of some sort? Perhaps it was a citrus, or a berry--”

“Berries… ulwaat berries.” The words were pulled from Noct’s throat mindlessly, as if on instinct, and it sent a chill down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold. _He didn’t like this_.

Ignis was staring at him again, his eyes filled with an unfathomable sadness that had Noct’s breath hitching in his throat. “...That’s right. And how did you know that, Noct?”

“I… don’t know.” Noctis felt jittery, off balance, his chest tight with tension and sudden anger igniting his blood. He turned away from Ignis, moving to head towards the resort--darkened, as though deserted, and why couldn’t Noct hear the soft murmur of people anymore? “I don’t want to hear about this anymore.”

“Noct. Please, wait.” Ignis grabbed at Noct’s arm, stopping the prince in his tracks. “I _need_ you to think about this. Why did you know about the berries?”

“I don’t _know_! Why do you care so much!?” Noctis yanked his arm away, glaring back at Ignis, feeling oddly like a cornered animal. He didn’t like these weird stories, the questions he couldn’t answer-- _he couldn’t, he couldn’t, he couldn’t_ \--!

“You _do_  know, you’re just having trouble remembering. We can’t _be_  here, Noct.” Ignis’s voice was sharp like a blade, and his words were cutting into Noctis. He could hear the sound of something crumbling, and he idly wondered if it was his heart. He felt trapped. Why couldn’t he be here, where it was peaceful, where his father was only a walk away, where his friends were? Why couldn’t he be here, where he was _happy_? Why was his boyfriend acting so strangely, why was Ignis _doing_  this?

“Fine!” Noctis snarled, covering his face with his hands to hide the frustrated tears that had welled up in his eyes. “Fine then, if we can’t be here, let’s go home! I want to go home!”

If he couldn’t be happy here, could he be happy at home? Would Ignis prefer that they were back home, attending to duties in the Citadel? Maybe if they went back, Ignis would be happy again. And maybe this time, Noct and Regis would be able to spend more time together. Maybe they could go fishing again?

“...Noct…?” Ignis spoke after a moment, his tone conveying his wonderment. Curious, Noctis dropped his hands and looked up, gaping at what stood in front of him.

The Citadel. _Home_. The very place he had grown up in, the towering building that sat in the heart of the Crown City. Noctis had spent so much time behind those walls, had explored so much of it, often with Ignis by his side when they were kids. It was the same place where his father was present the most, where Regis had chased him down the halls as a child, where the king had picked up his son and tickled him to hear his boy’s laughter echo in the corridors. It was the same place where a younger Noctis had walked hand in hand with Regis, where his dad had snuck into the kitchen with him to sneak away with treats, where they had played hide-and-seek only for Regis to warp to Noct’s hiding spot and shock his son. It was the same place that stole away Regis’s time for Noctis, and the same place that housed the Crystal and the magic that leached the youth from his father’s veins. The place where Noctis had found himself sitting on the steps and waiting for his dad to return as a child, every day until sunset without fail.

It was also the same place where Noctis had met Ignis, the first friend around his age he had ever made, and the place where they grew up together. The place where they laughed and played, and where they learned about the stars and the constellations they created. It was _home_.

He stared, not really believing his eyes because how was this _possible_? How had they gone back home so quickly?

 _Home, little prince,_ a voice in his head whispered soothingly, _You’re home again. You’re safe. You fell asleep on the trip back in the Regalia, that’s all. Just like usual_.

...Usual. That was right, wasn’t it? Being inside the Regalia always calmed Noctis; his father had often mentioned how drives in the car were sometimes needed to help Noctis fall asleep as a baby.

 _The King..._  the voice crooned,  _He’s waiting for you inside. Don’t you want to see him_?

Noctis did. He wanted to see Regis again, see if the warm expression would return to his dad’s face, see if they could spend time together. Noctis wanted to ask if they could go fishing again.

“Noct...” Ignis’s voice broke Noctis from his thoughts, and he turned to look at his advisor, frowning at the worried look on Ignis’s face. Faintly, he noted how Ignis was dressed in his normal clothes, and when Noct glanced down, he saw that he was too. Ignis took a step towards him, and Noctis took a step back, moving up the steps of the Citadel. “Noct, don’t you see? This isn’t _real_.”

That couldn’t be true. Noctis was home again, and Regis was waiting inside for him. He couldn’t keep his dad waiting. Noct was probably still tired from the car ride, which is why he didn’t remember the trip back. That had to be it. Right?

“Surely you must see the strangeness to all of this?” Ignis tried again to get closer to Noctis but Noct kept a few steps between them.

Noctis didn’t care, he was home again. The Citadel stood tall, magnificent as always, and the lights of the city brightened the darkness in a way Noctis had always found comforting. He paid little mind to how strange everything was--he was home, and that was all that mattered, _home, home, home, he wanted to go home_ \--

“Wait!” Ignis called from behind him, and Noct only hurried his pace up the steps.

“I’m going to my room, Specs. We can talk tomorrow,” Noctis said shortly, his mind wandering to thoughts of his father. Was Regis free? Maybe they could talk for a bit, not about the kingdom or the future, but just… chat, like a father and a son.

“Noct, _please_. When was the last time you spoke to your father? What was the last thing he told you?”

Noctis stopped abruptly, freezing in place. The last time he had spoken to Regis had been earlier, hadn’t it? After they had gotten back from their fishing trip--but how did Noctis get back to the Crown City so quickly? Where was everyone else? ...Why didn’t he remember the trip back? One side of him said not to worry but the other side was _screaming_  because something wasn’t _right_.

The last thing his father had said to him…?

 _“Walk tall, my son_.”

 _No. No, no, no, no, no--!_ Noctis clutched at his head, something flashing in his mind: the bright light of the sun, irritation and hurt swirling in Noct’s chest like a vortex, a voice stopping him on the steps of the Citadel, his father’s kind hazel eyes with something mournful lurking under the surface, Regis’s resolute words that were so unbelievably fond beneath the propriety, the way his dad had squeezed his shoulder in farewell and how his touch had lingered as though he hadn’t wanted to let his son go.

Noctis didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to _remember_ , and he ignored the clashing voices within him, one urging him to open his eyes while the other urged him not to. _All lies_ , it whispered in a sickeningly sweet tone, _Aren’t you happy here? Don’t you deserve it, after everything_?

...After everything? After _what_? What had happened?

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and lightning flashed violently in the sky. Noctis couldn’t see the stars anymore.

“I’m so sorry, Noct.” Ignis sounded so _distressed_. “But we haven’t been home in a long time.”

Noctis looked to the city then, and he saw it in flames. Buildings were destroyed, and people were panicking in the streets, being struck down by the Niflheim soldiers descending onto the city from airships. It was chaos.

“My son,” A voice spoke up from the top of the steps, and both Noct and Ignis turned to see King Regis standing there, a warm, inviting smile on his face. He held out a hand towards Noctis, urging him to take it. “We could fix all of this. We can make it home again, together.”

“Noct, _no_!” Ignis lurched forward, grabbing Noct’s hand when he was distracted and pulling him backwards.

Noctis wanted so badly to accept his father’s hand. He wanted so badly to go with his dad, go _home_ , and work alongside him to save their kingdom. Why wouldn’t Ignis let him?

“Ignis, let me go.”

“No, I refuse. You must see the truth.”

“Let me _go_! I order you, as your Prince!” Noctis bit out, his voice breaking on the last word. He bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut against the way they were now stinging with unshed tears. The sound of thunder erupted closer, louder, and Noct swore he could suddenly hear the crashing of large waves again.

Dammit, dammit, damn it _all_. His father was right _there_ , and their kingdom might be falling but they could fix it together. Then everything would be fine, everyone would be happy. Noctis wouldn’t have to do it all alone, he wouldn’t have to choke under the feelings of self-doubt and so much _guiltguiltguilt,_ he wanted so badly to stay here where he could actually fix things.

...As if he could fix anything. Part of him knew he couldn’t. Part of him knew something had gone wrong somewhere, at some point in time, and it was probably his fault. He had to go to where he had messed up, maybe, just _maybe_ , he could change whatever had happened--

“Noct!” The volume of Ignis’s voice finally forced the prince to open his eyes, meet his friend’s gaze, and the frustration and sadness so evident in his green eyes had Noct’s heart falling to his stomach. “Listen to me! Look around you, where are we?”

“Why are you asking me, Iggy!? We’re obviously--” Noctis blinked, freezing in place, the word “ _home_ ” dying on his lips.

He knew this place, but how did he get here? He had been in Insomnia only a few moments ago, but this place was all wrong, too different to be the Crown City. There were no towering skyscrapers, no Citadel visible in the center, no streets bustling with cars and people. This place was full of small buildings close together, the architecture artistic and almost old-fashioned, but beautiful with archways and columns, streams of water that could be passed by gondola--the place seemed straight out of a history book, starkly different to the sleek and rectangular buildings of the Crown City, filled with enough harsh bright lights to dim the stars in the night sky.

 _He knew this place_.

A voice in his mind was crying, urging Noctis to think of Insomnia--think of home again, think of his father. _Are you going to abandon Dad_? The voice asked, sneering, angry as though Noctis had something to be guilty about, and Noct noted how the voice sounded like his own as a child. _You need to go back_.

Noctis stiffened up as a ferocious roar sounded overhead, and he looked skyward with wide eyes. A creature was soaring through the sky, water seeming to flow to and from its form, fury radiating off of it each time it bellowed. It looked like something out of fairytale, one of the dragons said to keep royals captive--but this one was even more terrifying, the sight of it chilling the blood in Noct’s veins as though the Glacian had kissed him. _Leviathan_. The Hydraen, his mind supplied, and the name had Noct’s head spinning.

He could barely breathe past the gloom weighing him down, choking the very air from his lungs, the sense of foreboding that made his chest feel hollow. Noctis looked around, noting how deserted the city seemed, how debris cluttered walkways and monstrous waves of water swallowed down buildings, destroying anything they came into contact with. And behind him, Ignis-- _Ignis_.

Ignis had his head down, a hand covering the left side of his face, his shoulders hunched. Noct moved to him quickly, hands gentle as they clutched at Ignis’s arms, supporting him. He couldn’t swallow down his panic, his voice barely audible over the sounds of the roaring waters and the raging Astral. “Ignis! You okay?!”

“I’m… I’m fine, Noct.” Ignis finally looked up, his eyes sad but still so very green, even with the new scarring on Ignis’s face. Noctis felt like he was drowning. “I can still see, for now.”  

Noctis knew this place, because it was where everything had gone wrong.

“...I remember,” Noctis admitted with a sigh, feeling unbelievably weary. Something was telling Noctis he had to go to the altar directly in front of the sea, and he knew that this voice was the one he should follow, because it didn’t try to tempt him with false promises of happiness. “Let’s… get moving, Ignis. We gotta go to the altar, I think. That should… get us out of here.”

“Ah… of course, Highness.” Ignis stood straight, looking at Noctis with somber eyes, frowning. After a moment, he offered Noctis his hand, and Noct managed a small smile at the sweet gesture, taking the hand and letting their fingers intertwine. They made their way to the altar hand in hand, careful to avoid the falling remains of buildings and the water Leviathan was whipping up. It at least seemed that the Astral wasn’t actively trying to kill Noctis this time, though he didn’t find much comfort in that fact.

“...So, what happened? What is this, exactly? I’m still a little fuzzy on the details.” Noct motioned to everything around them with a wave of his free hand, still trying to piece together what he knew of reality and ignore the whispers begging him not go that sounded heartbreakingly like his father’s voice.

“I’m afraid I don’t know too much, myself. We seem to have encountered a daemon in the Keep, and you were hit with a spell that put you to sleep. The daemon got away in the chaos, and we carried you to a break room when you wouldn’t awaken.” Ignis was staring at him again, carefully taking in the details of Noctis’s face. “It was soon after that Gentiana came to us, and said that someone would have to help you break from the induced dream.”

“An… induced dream. So a daemon made me dream everything up?” Noctis hated how his voice sounded thick with tears. He chuckled bitterly, “I should’ve known… Should’ve realized all that happiness couldn’t be real.”

“Noct…”

Truly, Noctis should have realized. Going on a vacation of all things, and not only with his friends but with _Regis_. Regis, who in this dream, seemed so much lighter than Noctis had ever seen him in real life (when he was _alive_  because Regis was  _deaddeaddeadgone_  and he had left Noctis with a life-draining ring and a kingdom in ruins). Regis, who had spoken freely with Noctis, joked with him, they had gone _fishing_  together, and for once they were father and son instead of king and prince.

He should have realized, when his friends were able to smile at him so happily. Gladio looking at him with no doubt or unrestrained fury in his eyes, Prompto’s eyes still bright and not shadowed by anxiety and grief, and Ignis… Ignis, who could still  _see_  within the dream. Ignis, who snarked at him, held him close, who was unburdened by worries or responsibilities. Who wasn’t marred by a harsh reality.

Regis as a father as compared to a monarch, and Ignis as a boyfriend as compared to a stressed advisor to the prince--no, the king with no kingdom to lead. Noctis should have realized everything was too _normal_  for it to be real. It all had been too good to be true.

“Gods, I’m an idiot.”

“Noct, no.” Ignis stopped them in their tracks, the both of them hidden in an archway, their hands falling back down. He was looking directly into Noct’s eyes, and Noct took the chance to idly admire how beautiful Ignis’s eyes were. Took a moment to mourn how they were sightless and clear in reality, all because Ignis had fought alongside Noctis. “You are most certainly not an idiot. The daemon played with your mind, and created a kinder world that anyone would have trouble escaping from.”

“Yeah, right. You knew, though, you were able to see past all the… the _illusions_.” Noctis spat out the last word, gritting his teeth as he thought over it all. Somewhere above them, the Tidemother let loose another mighty roar that shook Noctis to the core.

Ignis shook his head, moving closer to Noct and resting a hand on the side of his neck, running his thumb reassuringly over Noct’s jawline. “No, Noct, this magic is both strong and tricky. I don’t blame you for believing in it. Who wouldn’t wish to stay in a place so peaceful?”

“But…!”

“Gentiana didn’t only send me because of my strong bond to you.” Ignis pulled his hand away, taking something small from his pocket it and showing it to Noctis, who inhaled sharply at what Ignis was holding: the Carbuncle figurine. “You gave me this, remember? …After Altissia, you insisted that I carry it. Gentiana believed it would be a suitable totem to remind me of reality, so that I wouldn’t get lured into the dream as well.”

Noctis stared at the little figurine, slowly remembering more of what he had forgotten in this spell-touched dream. That was right. After Altissia, after Ignis was  _blinded_  because he had stood with Noctis, Noct had thought that Ignis at least deserved to have good dreams. He had given Ignis his treasured Carbuncle figurine, in hopes that his little friend would help guide Ignis to better dreams. He thought that Ignis had deserved them, after everything. More than Noctis himself did.

He reached out for the figurine, wanting to run his fingers down the comforting smooth surface of it as he had often done as a child, but Noctis froze as he noticed something on his hand. His breath left him in a rush, his hand trembling minutely as his eyes zeroed in on the Ring of the Lucii sitting on his finger. The metal band brought with it a new slew of memories, further empowering the guilt clawing beneath Noct’s skin.

Noct remembered, then, how he had gotten the Ring. He remembered what else had gone wrong in Altissia--what had happened to _Luna_. He remembered how he had failed her too, his dear friend who had lived half of her life as a political hostage. All because Noctis and his father had gone to her home. A visit that ended in regicide, her kind mother perishing as she protected her children, and only the Lucian royals escaping from Imperial hands.

He remembered Ardyn. The one who was behind it all. The one who had harmed all his friends, who had killed Luna, and who had done countless other things that had made people suffer. Noctis remembered his _rage_ , that lay just beneath the suffocating grief, so closely that it was sometimes difficult to differentiate them now as they seemed to go hand in hand.

“I… see. I remember now.” Had Noct’s heart always felt so heavy? As though someone was pulling it down, trying to rip it straight from his chest. Perhaps it would ache less if they were to do so. He let out a slow exhale, shifting his hand so he could wrap Ignis’s fingers around the figurine, and he pushed Ignis’s closed palm back. Staring up at Ignis’s face, he gently caressed the scarred skin near his left eye, leaning forward to press his lips along the scars on his cheek. A soft kiss, chaste and adoring, apologetic and mournful all in one. Noctis pulled back, averting his gaze and facing forward. “...Let’s get going. ...Gladio’ll kick my ass if I sleep anymore.”

Noctis had tried for a lighthearted tone, tried to make his words sound like a joke, but his voice fell flat, tinged with exhaustion and bitterness. Ignis looked like he wanted to say something, but he only nodded to him, and Noctis began leading the way towards the altar again with Ignis by his side.

“Noct,” Ignis spoke softly, his eyes trained on the altar directly ahead of them as they walked. “Had it not been for the totem, I’m certain I might have succumbed to the dream as well. How could I not have, when you were so happy here?”

Noctis didn’t want to admit that there was still a side of him that yearned to stay in the dream, the earlier part of it that had been carefree and filled with warmth that Noctis hadn’t felt in ages due to the chill of sorrow that clung to him. Instead, he opted for something else to say, something safer and still true. “...Thank you for saving me, Ignis. You always have my back, huh?”

“Of course, Noct. You know I always will.”

Noctis spared Ignis a small smile before redirecting his gaze to the altar that they were nearing. His eyes fell to a blonde woman dressed in white, her limp body crumpled against the stone beneath the altar, her dress stained red with blood. _Luna_ , his mind condemned, _You did this to her_.

He knew that. How could he possibly have forgotten? As they passed her body, Noctis swore he saw a glimpse of something blue clutched in her hand: a sylleblossom. They had always been her favorite. He could still remember all those years ago, when Luna had shown him the endless fields of sylleblossoms she had loved from the window of her room. He remembered the flower crowns they had made together in more innocent, easier times when even Ravus had been his friend. He remembered how beautiful Tenebrae and the Fenestala Manor had been before Niflheim had come with fire.

The same could be said about the Crown City, before the Imperials had burned his home to the ground. Altissia as well, before an angry Astral destroyed the city in her mindless, merciless rage.

For a moment, when Noctis blinked and looked to Lunafreya’s body, he saw a young girl with a crown of sylleblossoms on her head. Her blue eyes were bright and she was laughing, smiling invitingly at him, promising him adventures that children would love. He was tempted, for only a moment, to try and go back to those more innocent times. But those times were long gone, and Noct… he didn’t deserve them anymore. They were lost to him.  

He looked back to Ignis, who was watching him carefully, and moved to stand at the edge of the altar as Luna had once done when she had bravely demanded the Hydraen’s aid. Ignis stood beside him, and they turned to face each other, Leviathan screaming nearby as she swooped through the sky. The wind whipped violently around them, the crashing waves splashing them with water, but they kept their eyes on each other, even as a tsunami rose from the depths of the ocean, racing towards them.

Ignis cupped the back of Noct’s head and dragged him forward so that his face was hidden in the crook of Ignis’s neck, and he hugged his other arm around Noct’s waist. His words rumbled in Noctis’s ears, “It will be alright, Noct.”

Noctis wasn't sure he believed him, a tear streaming down his cheek and his response lost to the noise all around them, “...I’m sorry for everything, Ignis.”

The Hydraen’s booming roars echoed in their ears, near-deafening in volume, shaking the ground beneath them. The gigantic wave of water loomed over them, and in a rush it swallowed them whole. The last thing Noctis felt was how cold the water was as his eyes slowly slipped closed, Ignis’s hand still clinging to his own.

* * *

When Noctis woke up, he immediately recognized his surroundings as yet another break room. The bunk beds were still as uncomfortable as ever, just as they had been when Noct had rested upon them when he was searching Zegnautus Keep all alone, desperately for the friend he had pushed off of a _moving train_. “Rest”, where he had just sat on the beds for only a few minutes at a time, unwilling to abandon his search for long, sleep deserting him completely despite the exhaustion weighing down his bones. He had only gone into the bunkers when he needed a moment to breathe, to breathe past the panic clogging up his airways and through the weariness dragging him down. Breathe, despite the guilt that threatened to drown him, despite the fury sparking in his veins whenever Ardyn would taunt him yet again. How could he possibly have relaxed and rested, when it was his fault that Prompto was trapped by that madman? When everything that had happened to everyone thus far was his  _fault_. Noctis couldn’t let them down again. So even though he had been alone, he had trudged onwards, unwilling to leave anyone behind or waste time with staying for long in the rest area.

He wasn’t alone this time in the safe room, however. As he slowly sat up, he could see Prompto sitting in one of the chairs and idly flipping through pictures on his camera, while Gladio was nowhere to be seen within the room. Looking beside him, he saw Ignis resting on the other bed, maneuvering himself so he was in a sitting position as well.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Prompto sounded relieved, smiling tiredly at Noctis when the prince looked his way. “I’m so glad you’re okay, dude, you had us really worried.”

“Hey.” Noctis’s voice cracked, a bit hoarse from disuse, and he coughed to clear it. “Sorry.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” Prompto glanced between Ignis and Noctis, before standing and heading towards the door. “I’ll go let the big guy know you guys are okay. Be back in a jiffy!”

Noct nodded, waiting until the door closed behind Prompto before he rose to his feet, standing in front of Ignis. Ignis tilted his head up, his milky white iris seeing nothing and Noctis felt the urge to scream in frustration build within him. It wasn’t _fair_. Ignis didn’t deserve this-- _none_  of them had deserved any of this.

“Noct?” Ignis questioned softly, tilting his head a bit.

Noctis swallowed back his tears, allowing his anger to simmer just beneath the surface. The Empire would _pay_  for everything they had done. That dream world may have been fake, but the happiness that existed within it wasn’t an impossibility. Noctis vowed to bring it back, to make it a reality, so that his friends could smile brightly and live freely again, just as they had once upon a time. Together, they would change the world and live in peace. All Noctis had to do was get the Crystal back. That was the first step, and he wouldn’t fail this time.

He leaned down, first placing his hand on Ignis’s shoulder before letting it creep up to cup Ignis’s cheek affectionately. His thumb was gentle as it brushed against the scarring, and Noct pressed his lips against Ignis’s forehead before he moved back to look down at him, ignoring how Ignis couldn’t meet his eyes anymore.

“...We’re going to get the Crystal back and make Ardyn and the Emperor regret ever messing with us in the first place. Then we can all go home together,” Noctis murmured resolutely.

Ignis gave him a small, fond smile, raising one of his hands searchingly towards Noct’s direction until it softly came into contact with Noct’s cheek. “...Yes, Your Highness. Sounds like a plan.”

Just a little bit more. Soon, the Crystal and its power would be in their grasp, and then they could properly deal with the daemons, with Niflheim, and with Ardyn. They could save the people that Niflheim had trapped and hurt, they could use the Crystal’s light and defeat the daemons so that people would no longer have to live in fear. They could avenge his kingdom, his father, Gladio’s father, Ignis’s uncle, the Nox Fleurets, and everyone else who had fallen under Imperial cruelty. Just a little bit more, and then they could go home together.

Just a little bit more until they found peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://midnightninja14.tumblr.com)!
> 
>  
> 
>  _Ad Pacem_ , if you're wondering, means "towards peace". 
> 
> Once again, didn't actually tag "angst" since I didn't really want to spoil the twist, y'know? However, if anyone thinks it should be tagged, let me know!


End file.
